LOVE ME!
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: Roxas Strife is a guy with a broken heart. Axel Martinez happens to have the same problem. Can they help each other pick up pieces so they can love again? Or will they put guards up pushing the other away? And there's something Axel didn't tell Roxas when they met... Something about... Being famous. Rated M for Attempted suicide, Bad language and Guy x Guy
1. Love Me

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

**I fully suggest you always read the this section before staring the story to get the BEST experience!**

Hey guys! It's ihasakeyblade123 back again (: so this time, I've decided to do something a little different, and go for something other than the humor genre o.o yes I know, I'm being brave here. But this story is what happens when I listen to my ipod for long periods of time. Yes, this is a songfic, but not in the way that you think-

All of the songs that have inspired this will be sung by one of the characters, the lyrics aren't just added into the story, they're actually _in _the story, like songs playing on the radio or in a video clip, or sung live.

Also, sometimes the lyrics will be written, and in italics the meaning behind then will be written, just to make the story a bit more in-depth.

So this started off with me listening to a bit of Ed Sheeran, and just imagining someone getting so sad that they love someone that doesn't love them back, and the image of Axel standing on a park bench yelling '_LOVE ME!_' came to me (: I'm not going to lie, I came up with this whole story in three hours, I even started crying a bit in the car because of the story in my head :D I'm such a sap! Anywho, my Mum was like 'Are you okay?' and I pulled the card, 'I just got something in my eye'. Surprised I managed to pull it off!

I also recommend, if you're going to read this with the music going at the same time (could be interesting), READ the stuff in between the lyrics written (E.g thoughts/actions) THEN play the music, it will go smoothly if you know what happens, then you can picture it better in your head. :D I may or may not change some of the lyrics, but they'll still fit I promise! And all the credit goes to the artists

I hope you enjoy this, it's going to start off a bit dark, we're in for one heck of a roller coaster...

Akuroku- Rated 'M' for Sex, Attempted suicide, dark pasts and bad language.

Diclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, wish I did though, I'd pay Quinton Flynn to read my fanfics to me (: I don't own the song 'Give me love', all rights go to Ed Sheeran

Love you guys! -ihasakeyblade123

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

**_X-x-Give Me Love-x-X_**

**_Chapter One: Chocolate Fish_**

I don't quite know how long I stood there watching him. An hour? Forty minutes? Five? I don't know how long. And I really don't know _why _either. Maybe it was because he looked sad, like I felt. Maybe it was because he was singing, and he had the most soulful and broken voice, that still managed to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard.

I just don't know...

I had the feeling that this guy was familiar, like I should know who he was. Had I seen him before? Was there anywhere in my memory that blazed red like his hair? Green like his emerald eyes slightly watery because of his serge of emotion?

_"Give me love like her,_

_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,"_

His words were slow, a stereo at his feet playing a guitar melody with hints of drums, violins and other human voices. I really wanted to walk over to him, sit next to him on the park bench, tell him he's not alone. But my feet were stuck to the stone pavement.

_"Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol-"_

I watched him stand, he was tall, tattered jeans, dark green hoodie, black tear-drop tattoos underneath each eye. His voice seemed to become more... Broken as he continued, now it was like he was struggling to keep his voice controlled. I could tell he was exhausted, but for what reasons I didn't know.

_"No, I just wanna hold ya."_

His hands clenched into tight fists, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he started the Chorus.

_"Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,"_

So that's what this was about... Love. It seems like that's all that anythings about lately. Even this morning, it was what _I _was all about. But that changed, that had changed very quickly.

_"My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my... Oh give me love."_

I gripped the nearby lamp post to keep my legs from giving way. Why did I just want to curl into a ball right now? I guess this is what happens when you go for a walk at 1am to clear you're head. I wouldn't have gotten much sleep tonight anyway.

"_Give me love like never before,_

_'cause lately I've been craving more,"_

Had he written these lyrics himself? If he had... A tear escaped the corner of my eye that I couldn't bring myself to wipe away. What had he been through? What had someone else put him through that had made him react like this? I guess we have one thing in common, we both love someone that doesn't care about us.

"_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go_,"

It was like he was singing to the city below us, the park being situated on a hill just above the town. He directed his anger, his frustration at the buildings, well that's a good way to 'vent' isn't it?

"_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_And that tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_"

He was coming out of his shell more, his voice growing louder and more desperate, I'm not going to lie, I started to get really worried, like I should do something.

"_No I just wanna hold ya_!"

My heart thudded loudly in my chest, and I unconsciously started walking towards him, my feet acting on their own. Shit, I'm getting really close now.

"_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,"_

The song got louder and faster, and I could tell something was emerging from underneath the lyrics. Something in his eyes told me there was something that desperately need to get out.

"_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow!_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_,"

His voice grew quieter, like he was about to cry, but he managed to keep himself strong, I know if I had been the one singing I wouldn't have been able to stop myself.

_"My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My my, my, my, oh give me love."_

That 'something' I heard earlier was getting more intense... It was coming, I could feel it. I was a meter behind him- I could almost reach out and touch him now. He stood up on the old wooden park bench with his back to me, his body slightly swaying to the backing track.

_"M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover."_

He started to sing along, his eyes closing as he let the music carry him. The instruments became angrier, and I felt something stir in my chest, knowing he was near breaking point.

_"M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover" _

My blood rain cold as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. His voice broke as he cried out to the town, no longer being able to pull back the tears that flowed freely from his emerald eyes.

"**_LOVE ME_**!"

I gasped when the knife got closer to his wrist, and his body almost collapsed as he continued yelling his heart out.

"**_LOVE ME!"_**

He pulled the knife back, as if to strike. I had to do something fast. I had to stop this. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let this guy kill himself because of heartbreak, no matter how bad it was.

**"****_LOVE ME!_****"**

The music from the stereo chanted as his shaken voice filled the city air.

_'M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover'_

_"_**_GIVE ME LOVE!"_**

_'M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover'_

_"_**_GIVE ME LOVE!"_**

_'M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover'_

_"_**_GIVE ME LOVE!"_**

He was losing energy, I could see it. He no longer had the strength to shout, to care, to do anything. Then finally, he breathed:

_"Love me..."_

My hand caught his arm before he could tear his skin with the blade.

The knife clanked as it hit the stone, it's noise echoing around the hillside making me wince a bit. The singer immediately crumpled into me, his eyes not even going wide in shock at a stranger being there or anything, he was exhausted. We fell onto the park bench, music still playing in the background.

_'M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.'_

His hands clutched the front of my top and he sank into me, his tears wetting the front of my shirt. He started mumbling the words '_love me' _over and over again, and my hand instinctively went to his back, rubbing it soothingly up and down.

_'My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love'_

The track slowly came to an end, the only noise filling the air was his uneven sobbing and breathing. I tried to quieten him, but he was in another world right now, fighting with some sort of inner emotion.

"You can cry all you like, I'll hold you until you finish..." I whispered, my breath showing in the cold night air. He stiffened a bit, then clutched me even tighter, sobbing more freely then before. I could tell he was slowly calming down... He had been really going to do it, really going to end it, and he was scared.

"So you got hurt too huh?" I couldn't help the slight laugh I let out, this was ridiculous, we were both so broken one this park bench!

"How c-could you tell..." I felt his smile against my shirt, and his voice was incredible... Even though he was the one crying I felt sort of safe, safer than I had been in a long time.

"I'm psychic," he laughed at that, pulling away from the comfort of my now near soaking shirt and wiping his eyes. He got a good look at me, and I got a good look at him. "If you don't mind me asking... Why are you so sad?" I questioned, and continued when he didn't look like he was going to reject answering. "My Mom always said that bottling up emotions was bad... You might feel better if you told me." I smiled sympathetically, and he spread out on the bench, resting his head in my lap facing out to the city.

"My Girlfriend dumped me... We'd been going out for a year," so that's what it was. "I really thought she was the one. I was going to propose to her... But the second I got down on one knee she fled. She rain from that building like it was on fire. It was... The worst experience of my life... I loved her... _So so much_." I ran my hand through his hair, it felt different from what I imagined, I thought it would be rough but it was actually silky to touch. I don't think he was going to cry again.

"So what happened to you..?" He asked, and I didn't wince or go into shock at such a sore subject being brought up. The truth is, I was just as tired as he was, not really any emotion left to portray.

"My Boyfriend was a jerk... I loved him and couldn't see what my friends were telling me. Kind of blinded in a way... He gave me a few bruises, always apologized afterwards and I'd go straight back to loving him. This morning he dumped me though... But the way he did it... He kissed a girl right in front of me and told me straight up he wasn't gay, he had just wanted to 'try me out', as if I was some_ fucking toy_."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be stupid it's not your fault, it's mine. I just couldn't see what I was getting into. I should have known better." He sat up fast, grabbing my shoulders and making me look him in the eye. I was a bit taken aback at his actions, but let him do it anyway.

"That's not_ fair_! You did nothing it was _him." _I didn't understand why he was getting angry over this, he didn't even know me! I didn't even know him!

"Love isn't fair." I deadpanned, looking off over his shoulder at the city lights below.

"It can be," He sat himself next to me, releasing my shoulders and sighing when his back rested against the wood of the bench. "You know what, it really sucks that people can just screw us over like that. They shouldn't be able to chose whether we can be happy or not."

"That's the thing though... We're not happy. We loved them and they tore our hearts out. We can't get over such a thing as 'heart break' straight away, it's going to take time, then we'll be happy again."

"No, you're wrong." His voice got quieter as he glared out over the hill. I looked at him sideways, my expression softening. "This is the fifth time I've had to do this. The fifth time my hearts been ripped out by someone I declare my love for. I've been hurt _five times_. I've had to recover_ five times_. Then I'll find someone new, they'll do the same thing, _and we're going straight to number six._"

"You don't deserve that." I whispered, not realizing I was inching closer and closer to him, my body acting on it's own.

"You don't either," He looked at me, and for that moment I saw this glimmer in his eyes I hadn't seen this whole night. It wasn't a tear glimmer, or a sad glimmer, but a hopeful glimmer. "How could someone hurt you? What kind of heartless animal would be able to harm such a beautiful person?" He wasn't asking me, more asking himself.

"Why would anyone leave you? What kind of horrible, emotionless person would wound such a passionate and loving individual?" I just realized how quiet our voices were... And how close we were getting. I could feel his breath on my cheeks... His hand caressing my chin.

He looked unsure of what he was doing, almost as if we were both caught up in the moment. Our lips softly brushed, and his eyes changed to determination. He kissed me then, and I felt my skin heat up and I just wanted _more. _But it was over quicker than it had begun, and he pulled away... Not completely backing off though, still around a centimeter away from my face. Our noses touched, and we both let out a small laugh of excitement. I remember thinking to myself I'd never smile again this morning... But things can change pretty quick I guess.

"Thank you..." He whispered, grinning as he pulled me into a hug. I have to say, I wasn't exactly expecting a hug.

"Thank you for what?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"For making me happy again..." That sentence alone my my heart start to race, but I told it to shut up because that's just what I needed, to fall in love with a complete stranger at the drop of a hat.

"We should go do something... What do you usually do when you're upset?" Really, were we going to sit here all night like a pair of lunatics?

He pulled away, a thoughtful expression and a smile playing on his lips. I think we'd both somehow mutually agreed that we weren't going to mope around. We needed to get out of our funk.

"I usually write songs..."

"Really? That's cool, so you wrote the one you were singing before?" He gave me a confused look, but then I saw something '_click' _in his head that I decided not to ask about.

"Um, yeah what can I say, I was sad today..." He smiled, standing up from the bench and offering me his hand and I took it without hesitation. We started walking towards the road, the knife and the stereo being forgotten on the stone path.

"So... Girlfriend huh?"

He laughed, "I've always secretly thought guys were hot though." He added a wink in my direction. Even if that was so, I'm not really ready for a relationship with a guy I don't know and who is at the stage of getting married whilst I'm at the stage of my last year at high school. Plus I don't think I'm ready for a relationship full stop. The concept even sounds strange to me right now...

"Where should we go?" Where were we even going? We were walking down the street at this stage, pretty buildings the same color and type as each other lined the road, and I wondered how long I had been walking before I got to the park, I don't live anywhere near here! I live near the edge of the city, where it starts to blend into country, but not far out enough as to not have neighbors either side of my house.

"I think I passed an Diner on the way up..."

"I don't have any mo-"

"Nah, my treat." A kiss and free free food? Tonight has been a good night.

We didn't really talk the way to the Diner. We just enjoyed having someone to walk with... It was a really sucky time to be alone. We held hands up until we got to the fruity pink door leading into the restaurant, we walked in the bell on the door sounding, alerting a tired-looking waitress that some numb-skulls were actually awake and wanting food in the middle of the night.

"Hello and welcome to Jesse's diner, pick a booth and I'll be with you shortl-" She trailed off, looking from me to my friend, then she let her eyes rest of my red haired companion. "Um, oh..." She seemed to get a bit flustered at that moment, and I had a feeling I was missing some sort of secret or something. "It's so awesome to meet you! Can I have an au-"

"-Any booth you said? Cool, thanks." He cut her off abruptly, he got a bit flustered too. What the heck was going on? Did she know him? He hadn't pulled a gun out at her without me seeing had he? No wait, she was excited. Why was she excited to see him?

I let him pull me over to the furtherest booth, right at the back and as far away as the room would get us from the Waitress. We slid in and he put his arm around me, playing with one of my spiky blonde pieces of hair.

"Are you ah... Going to tell me what that was all about?"

"What was all about...?" He hummed, going to nuzzle into my neck as if we'd been dating for six months. It was all really natural though... It felt good.

"The Waitress and stuff?" He started kissing my skin and I heard a faint 'mmm' which sounded like an 'I don't know...' At that moment the door to the kitchen crashed open and the Waitress charged over to us. She was a teenager, younger than me with short bob-cut brown hair, and she was currently charging over to us.

"What can I get you two?" We hadn't even looked at menus? This place sure was strange... She seemed to realize when I realized. "Ohmygosh! I forgot you're menus! B-but is there anything I can get you? It's on the house of course!"

'Of course?' what?

The guy I was with detached his lips from my neck, and smiled very charmingly at the girl. "Thank you so much for your kindness, so you're giving away free food because of the time? That's very nice of you..."

She opened her mouth to say something, and had he just-

Had he just shook his head with his eyes wide-open to tell her 'don't say anything else'.

I _am _being kept from something.

And it didn't escape my notice that there were a couple of people pressing themselves up against the window to the kitchen to get a good look at us. He looked to me to see what I was having but the Waitress didn't take her eyes off him.

"I guess I'll have a hot chocolate thanks..."

He didn't take his eyes off me as he told her, "I'll have what he's having." Why was he always looking at my face? It's like he was trying to remember each and every little piece of skin... Maybe he was searching it for something? Can't imagine what though.

"So, what's you're favorite song at the moment?" He asked, and I felt like an invisible lime-light had been cast over me in the period of three seconds.

"I don't really know any of the new music around..." I shrugged, and there was that '_click' _in his head again. "I just listen to what my Dad listens to around the house... He fixes cars in our garage and always has the radio on, but it's an oldies station, so, y'know, that's what I listen to. I only know some bands and musicians that my friends have introduced me to. I don't have a favorite, I just listen to whats there... Don't get me wrong, I love music and tweak away at my guitar when I have free time."

He looked a bit disappointed by my answer, and before I could ask him why the Waitress set two hot chocolates in front of us. They were both topped with whipped cream and caramel sauce, and hey, I wasn't complaining, but it was a bit excessive wasn't it? They also came with chocolate fish and teaspoons, I picked up my little chocolate fish and started nibbling on it. "Thank you," I said indulging in the chocolatey-goodness of my fish.

My companion watched me the whole time, and I must have been making some pretty satisfied noises because his chuckling filled the room. I looked up at him and he only laughed a bit more. "You've got a bit of a sweet tooth don't you..." I just smiled throwing the rest of it in my mouth. His eyes zeroed in on something and all of a sudden he had leant his head down and licked my upper lip, running his tongue along it. I flushed feeling his breath on my face. "You had a bit of chocolate on your lip..." He commented, his voice slightly raspy. Did I just hear a squeal come from the kitchen? I pulled back very quickly in embarrassment and grabbed my hot chocolate, bringing the mug to my lips and drinking quite enthusiastically.

"You know that blush you do when I get close is really adorable..." I choked a bit on my drink, trying my best not to spill the hot substance every where. I set the hot chocolate down, I'd probably do less damage with it on the plate. "Here, you can have mine, you seem to like them." He put his fish on my dish, smiling down at me as if he was daring me to eat it again so he could lick me. I bet there wasn't even any chocolate on my lip...

"What about you? Don't you like sweets?"

"I like them, I just like watching you eat them more..." I felt my face heat up again, for a stranger he didn't really have a problem with saying such things to me.

"See! There's that blush again! It's wonderful, I've never seen anyone turn red like that!" I turned my face away to try and hide it, but he ended up pulling my chin up to look at him. "Hey, no, it's really cute..." He was going to kiss me again, he was looking at my lips and leaning in. I can't get too attached to him! I pulled away and went to drink my hot chocolate again, leaving him disappointed. He was persistent this one though, he took his hand off my shoulder and wrapped it round my waist. I took my phone out of my pocket to see what the time was, 2:56am, why wasn't I tired? I had to get back home before 5 though, because thats when Dad gets up. I had 52 messages, most of them from Olette, Pence and Hayner. I probably shouldn't have skipped school straight after the 'incident', but I had to run away...

"I have to go soon... I've got quite a way to walk and I have to be back before 5..." This immediately distressed the redhead, and I don't think it was my imagination but did his arm just tighten around me a bit more?

"W-what? We only just got here?"

"Sorry..." I mumbled, feeling terrible. I didn't really want to leave him but I had to right? We're only doing this because we're lonely...

"W-why?" His voice was really sad and upset, damn! I feel awful!

"Ah, my Dad, I've got to get back home and I've got a long way to walk."

"Can't you call him? Say you'll be back later?"

"No, he'll flip if I'm gone to long... I'm sorry, I've got to go..." I tried to stand but he caught my hand before I could go anywhere.

"P-please don't go, I'll do anything!" He was freaking out, like me leaving was the worst thing that could ever happen.

I looked into his eyes and they were sad, I felt like an owner leaving their puppy on the street and driving off. "Can I- Can I walk you home?" He asked, pleading with me.

"Where do you live?" I didn't exactly feel comfortable letting a stranger walk me to my house...

"I'm in a hotel near this big statue of a person fishing, not too far from here." So he was only temporally here? I knew the place he was talking about too, about a half hours drive from my house with no traffic. I think I can trust him, I mean if he was going to do something he would have done it by now.

"I'll walk with you there and keep going, come on, we've got to go now..." I stood up, his hand intertwined with mine. We passed the Waitress who was looking at our hand-holding with a burning interest. Why was she looking at us like that?

"Thanks for the drink," I said as we made our way outside. The guy on the end of my hand said a charming thank you and I'm sure I heard her sigh.

It didn't take us long to get back to his Hotel, we laughed and talked the whole way there. I learnt his favorite color was blue, and that when he was little he played soccer and had a passion for the sport. He seemed quite interested in my guitar playing, and I told him over and over that I'm not very good, it was just a hobby that I taught myself. I told him that my favorite place was the beach and that if I had to choose between chocolate or ice cream that I'd pick ice cream.

We both got sad when we reached out destination... Not really knowing what to say. He did grab my phone out of my pocket and pass me his, my phone in comparison to his was really pitiful. He had this fancy flip-top thing but mine was a brick that only texted and took pictures. I put my contact info in, and for some reason, I didn't put my real name. I put 'Diner Guy' instead...

I didn't tell him not to put his name, I didn't really mind if I saw it or not. but if he knew my name... Wouldn't it be easier to find me? I'm so weird, I've been kissing and holding hands with this guy for a better part of tonight but I still was worried he might stalk me. I handed his phone back to him, and he gave mine to me, we pocketed them and stood looking at each other. He let out a breath he'd been holding in for a while and I did too, not realizing I'd been holding it in.

"Hey... I can't tell you thanks enough. I mean really, thank you. I can't believe I was going to do something so extreme because of some girl..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay." I felt a bit shy, it only just sunk in how intimidating he was.

He pulled me into a kiss, and I felt his tongue sliding along my lips asking for entrance. Maybe this was getting a bit too heated, but I couldn't stop my lips from opening up and letting his tongue explore my mouth. I leant into him more, letting out a little moan as his hand slipped under my shirt. He groaned a bit at my sound and I felt my cheeks redden, my hands tangling in his hair. I really had to get away now, I was losing my will slowly. I pulled back but he had a firm hold of me, going to suck and nip at my neck. I shuddered when he bit a sensitive spot, my breathing uneven and my eyes wide open.

"I-I've g-got to g-go! _Ohh!"_ His hand moved higher, his fingertips brushing my nipples and I almost lost my sense of reason. My moans seemed to be fueling his want, I had to shut myself up and fast.

"B-Bye!" I gasped, quickly ducking out of his grasp and taking off down the street. I looked back to see him with one hand reaching out towards me, sadness washed over his features.

He wanted me to go back.

But I had already disappeared into the night.

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

(: I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you think! Thanks!

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X


	2. The Essay

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

Hey! Back again (: Let's continue from last time! Thank you so much to the people that reviewed! It means a lot! I suggest that whenever you see a song, you either play it whilst you read it or look it up on youtube then read it (: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS MUSIC OR KINGDOM HEARTS! :D :D

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

**_X-x-Give Me Love-x-X_**

**Chapter Two: The Essay**

It had been a real mission to sneak past my Dad when I got back. I didn't realize how long that walk would take me! Maybe it was doubled in time because I walked slow, not exactly wanting to catch up to the real world... But sadly... I couldn't escape it anymore.

I had to climb a tree opposite my window because the front door was locked, trust my Dad to get up and lock our door in the middle of the night. The bad thing about climbing the tree was I'm not a good climber, and also the climb goes right past my Dad's room on the ground floor. He actually opened his curtains when I was in mid-climb, but I managed to hide behind the trunk before he could ground my ass.

I kept going higher, and slid open my window when I got to it, making sure that when I eased myself into my room that I didn't slam the window. I shut my curtains too, so everything looked like it usually did in the early morning.

I could hear my Dad downstairs putting the jug on for his morning coffee, and I knew I only had like, two minutes until he would check on me and tell me he's going to work. I stripped off my jeans, shirt and jacket, my shoes and socks being gently placed on the ground. I roughed my hair up and clambered into bed, making sure the sheets looked like I'd been sleeping for the last eight hours.

My door creaked open, I hadn't even heard him coming up the stairs!

"Roxas, I'm going to work now. You've still got a while before school starts, see you this afternoon." I tilted my head up and looked at my Dad through what I hoped looked like groggy eyes. He was smiling at me, and my stomach twisted.

I felt so bad for having snuck out.

"Since it's thursday I might be back late, someone crashed their vintage car and they're after a part that I've got to go look for, order pizza or something, love you, see you later." With that he shut my door, and a minute later I heard his car start from downstairs, and drive off down the street.

I let out a sigh, getting up and grabbing my phone out of my jeans pocket. I pushed a button on the side of it, illuminating the screen-

Messages: 73

Time: 5:02am

I had a good three hours to kill before I even had to think of the words 'School'. None of my friends would be up yet and it would definitely be death-by-telephone if I rang any of them. I got changed into some clothes that were in a pile near my door, deciding that they were clean enough. We didn't really have that much money me and my Dad, so my clothes were hand-me-downs from my cousins. I was quite grateful that they'd been able to clothe me all these years, and apart from the shirts that were a bit baggy everything was all good.

I grabbed my back pack from my wardrobe, remembering that I'd thrown it in there yesterday afternoon. I slung it over my shoulder, pocketing my phone and making my way downstairs. I think cereal will be good for breakfast, and maybe I could try coffee? I don't really like it but really, anything would be good to keep me from falling asleep last period today.

I ate silently, looking over the news paper with mild interest. It was the one from yesterday, talking about the usual things in the paper. All things quite sad, some happy, but majority sad. I flipped to the back and read the cartoons, something that might brighten my morning. I laughed and the comic panels, but closed the paper because it no longer held any interest.

What should I do the rest of the morning? Maybe I could take a really really long route to school... Or skateboard to the shops and get an ice cream... I'm running out of ideas, I'm too tired for this.

I made my way out the front door, locking it with my spear key. No doubt my phone was going to have a heart attack over the amount of texts I'll get from my friends when I don't show up on the bus. I really hate worrying them, but I'll see them later.

I think I'll just walk, walking's good. Probably take an hour to get to school and even then I'll have a lot of time on my hands. I walked down lots of streets, and I couldn't really get my mind away from that redhead... I just keep seeing his face when I ran away... Dammit I feel so freaking awful. I have to work on not being a zombie today at school... I have to act like nothing is wrong... I have to be normal. Like I didn't get dumped on my ass yesterday... Like I didn't make-out with a complete stranger in a hotel parking lot at 3:30 this morning. I also did not sneak out of my house last night and I certainly did not stay out until 5am.

No, I didn't do any of that stuff.

_Not at all_.

Didn't even think about doing any of that stuff.

Okay, I can do this...

I rounded a corner and knew my school wasn't that far away, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever walked around here before, always taken the bus. I should do it more often, it was a nice morning, frosty and cold as hell, but still nice.

My phone buzzing in my pocket gave me a bit of a fright, but I dazedly pulled it from my pocket putting it to my ear. I didn't really wonder who would be calling at such an early hour, I am freaking tired.

"Hello..." I sighed walking down the main street of the town, I had a lot of ice cream possibilities here, maybe I could go into a cafe...

"Why haven't you responded to any of my texts! I've been so worried!"

That voice. That same husky, musical, emotion-ridden voice. Crap. It was him. The one from last night/this morning.

He sounded worried.

"Texts...?" I trailed off, not exactly knowing where I was going with that sentence. I knew I had a lot of messages but I had refused to look at them...

"Yes texts. I've been up all night why didn't you message me back?!" He sounded a bit pissed, and I started walking again realizing I'd stopped in shock.

"S-sorry... My friends sent me a lot too because of yesterday and I was just trying to get my mind off it." He sighed loudly on the other end of the phone.

"Just don't do it again, I was freaking out... I care about you a lot you know." When I was silent, he continued talking. "Wrote a song about you in the last couple of hours..."

"Really?" My face lit up as I passed the now forgotten cafe's.

"Yeah, it's about how I can't wait to see you again... Where are you right now?"

Right now? No, no way, no way we were meeting up before school, and no way we were ever meeting up ever again.

"Ah-I'm sorry, I'm going to school..."

"This early?" Surprise laced through his words.

"Um, yeah, I've got some stuff to do there and nothing to do at home..."

"Do you want me to drive you there? We could spend some more time together." What am I supposed to say to that!? I've got to start thinking faster!

"N-no, don't worry about it, wouldn't want to trou-"

"It wouldn't be any trouble, really." He's making this so hard.

"I like walking, I've got to clear my head about some stuff-"

"How bout I walk with you? Wouldn't that be good?" He was getting more desperate, and I was starting to feel bad once again.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go!" I ended the call to hear, 'NO WAIT, WAIT A MIN-' My shoulders drooped as I kept walking, looking at the frost on the grass on peoples lawns. I didn't like the way my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. It was too... Comfortable. Someone shouldn't be able to make me feel like that if I just met them should they? No, I've got to let him go, next time I won't be so quick to answer my phone.

Speaking of my phone it just went off again.

I turned it off, figuring he might try calling over and over again. Shit, I have to calm down, he was just a random that I kissed, I don't like him, I have no feelings towards him.

Well... Maybe I like him a little...

NO NO NO. I DON'T! GAH!

I just have to keep walking, I just have to keep walking.

Wait.

He knows I'm walking to school.

There's only two high-schools in this town.

What if he comes to my school looking for me? Or drives around outside to find me?

I'm being so stupid, he wouldn't do that, nobody would ever do that. I think I'm going crazy, maybe I need some fresh ai- wait, I'm outside. Whoops.

I trudged down the side of the road, and school was in my sights now, I could almost smell the stuffy corridors and the odor of socks. I walked in the front entrance, the Janitors and teachers always got here at early hours and I was glad I didn't have to wait outside in the cold. I immediately went to the library. The place had heaters, comfy chairs and books, what more could a guy want?... Don't answer that.

I switched my phone on again growing happy because it wasn't ringing, but I felt a little disappointment. I settled into a seat next to the window so I could see the front parking lot of the school. It was best if I could see when Olette and the others arrived so I could go see them straight away. I went to grab a book off the shelf beside me but my phone rang again.

I'll only pick up this one time.

"I've got the feeling you don't want to see me." He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right either. I DIDN'T want to see him... But a part of me did, and I told that part to shut the hell up.

"I just..." Fine, I'll tell him the truth. "I don't want to become... Too attached to you..." All went silent on the other side of the phone. "I mean, we've both just had bad break-ups and I don't want to fall too hard for anyone just yet..."

Wait. Did I just tell him I was falling for him?

"A-Are you?"

I stupidly asked, "What?" as if I didn't know the question.

"Are you... Falling for me?" I sighed, resting my head against the back of the chair I was in.

"I don't know... Sorta..." I blushed feeling really embarrassed even if I was the only one in the room. There was a long pause, and I heard a barely audible-

"Me too," there goes that rapid heartbeat once more.

"I just... Can't though." I made my decision quickly, hoping like heck that I wasn't going to regret it later. "Don't worry about me anymore, don't come looking for me, forget about me, delete my number and go back to your life. It's better this way." I wondered when I became so... Intense? I don't think thats the right word.

"Don't I get a say in this? What if I want to see you again. You can't stop me, you want to see me too." There goes his determined and persistent nature. I forgot who I was dealing with.

"I never existed." I shut off my phone quickly after I ended the call.

I really hope I don't see him again...

Don't know how I'd handle it...

I spent the next few hours in the library idly reading anything near me and having little naps now and again. I broke into a smile when I saw a familiar bus dropping my best friends off at school. There were lots of people around now, teachers, students, some parents doing lord knows what. I gathered my stuff and went down a flight of stairs. The corridors were packed now, and I struggled to see my friends because of my lack of height. I found them all lingering by my locker, and I grinned knowing I was about to get yelled at, but it was only because they cared.

"Hey guys," I said, coming up behind Olette, she turned to glare at me with dark green eyes. She had her hands on her hips, and quite a mean glint in her eye.

"Where have you been! We've been worried SICK!" They weren't the only ones who had worried about me, a certain redhead had too, a certain redhead that I was supposed to be forgetting about right now.

"Sorry, I just kind of headed home after... Yesterday." I was not going to mention the incident in the park, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Dude, you still shouldn't have taken off like that, we all had a heart attack..." Hayner clapped me on the back, and Pence nodded in agreement.

"Roxas... Are you alright? You know we're here for you..." Olette pulled me into a hug, and I accepted it happily, I hope she doesn't start crying or anything...

"Let's get to class," I pulled away from her and started walking to our English class, making sure I didn't bash into anyone as we walked. I hadn't seen... Seifer... All morning... And I tried to make myself push his name to the back of my mind. I was in cheer-up mode not 'sad' mode. I'm pretty sure my friends were giving me weird looks because of the smile plastered on my face.

We entered the class, each dropping into desks and grabbing out pencil cases and notepads... Boring stuff like that. I turned to Hayner who was on my right and behind him was Pence and behind me was Olette.

"Don't we have like... A random study project starting today? What was that on again? It's not worth any of our grade but like a fun essay thing we were promised at the start of the semester..."

"Oh that! Yeah, I remember Mr Saix mentioning that... Do we start it today? Ooh exciting! Do you guys want to all work together?" Olette clapped her hands together, and I've never seen someone get so excited over an essay.

"Sure, Olette can just do all our work!" If Hayner had been sitting within reach of the brunet... Well, let's just say, I shotgun his ipod.

"Alright class. Shut the hell up." Mr Saix strolled in, and I have to say, the guy really doesn't suit a suit and tie. Some of the girls snickered at his outfit, and I had to suppress a laugh if I didn't want to die. He looked straight at me and I stared down at my desk.

"As you all know, I gave you a project a couple weeks ago. I have a Wedding to attend today and am leaving you alone this period. If anyone steps out of line I will know. Now, get the information sheets on the project off my desk and get to work. And remember-" He's looking straight at me again now.

"-I am watching _you."_

Why me? What did I do?

He strode out of the classroom as quickly as he came in, and everyone let out a sigh of relief when the door shut behind him. Hayner, Pence, Olette and I instantly pulled our desks to face each other, Olette grabbing out her ipod and placing it in front of her.

"Okay, I think it's going to be waaay too hard to pick s-"

"Hold up! What are we doing!? What's the project on?" I mentally thanked Pence for asking what I was about to ask. Hayner looked confused as hell as well...

Olette sighed, getting out of her seat, grabbing the piece of paper off Saix's desk as many of our other class mates had, and slamming it back down next to her ipod.

"Since none of you have bothered to listen to anything I have said the last few _weeks._" We gave her blank stares, which made her scowl increase. "We have to do a twelve page essay on a music artist of our choice. A full biography." Ohhhhhh, I think I remember her mentioning that once! "And since we're all probably going to fight over who we write about, I thought we could listen to the radio on my ipod and pick the first song that comes up's Artist."

"Good idea, though it would just be Pence, you and I fighting. Roxas here doesn't even know who Lady Gaga is." Hayner laughed, and they all laughed when I said-

"Who the hell's that? Sounds like a Toddler's doll..." I wrinkled my nose.

Olette shook her head. "Anyway... Let's check out the radio..." She pushed a few buttons on her ipod, and a familiar (and when I say familiar, it's quite weird because I never hear any music that I recognize) guitar melody started playing. I stared down at the device with quite an intense stare. Olette's squeal took me out of my trance though.

"Eeeeee! I LOVE THIS SONG!" All of our classmates turned to look at her as she put the music to a higher volume.

"What's it called?" I all but shouted above the music.

"It's called Give Me Love! Isn't it awesome!"

'_Give me love like her,_

_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol'_

What. The. Fuck.

I reached forward and quickly turned the music down, but I could still hear the soft, haunting voice in the background. My friends all looked at me strangly, but I kept my eyes locked on the music player.

"Who. Is it. By." I said slowly, and Olette's voice was slightly shaky when she replied, turning the tune up again.

"A-Axel Martinez..."

'_No, I just wanna hold ya_.'

My breath hitched in my throat, and since I didn't say anything she continued talking.

"H-He's really cool, he writes music based on what's going on around him." She dreamily looked off into space, and my stomach went sick.

Man, I was about to throw up.

"Like, this song, he wrote this a couple days ago when his Girlfriend broke up with him! Apparently he was going to propose! He didn't come out of his room for three days then he disappeared last night! Weird huh?! AND GUESS WHAT! He's in our town and was spotted at a diner 3am this morning with this mystery person! And they were holding hands!"

'_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_'

Shit I really am about to throw up. But she just kept going. "Isn't that cute! But I totally want to kill his date!" Hayner and Pence grimaced, but then I saw them get slightly worried.

"Yo, Roxas, you're really pale. Are you okay?" Pence put a hand on my shoulder, and I pulled away from it, putting my head in my hands. The song came to an end, and the radio DJ began talking.

"_That was Axel Martinez's new single 'Give Me Love'. And it just so happens we have him in the studio with us right now!"_

_"Hey, thanks for having me on the show."_

Oh god. Oh god. That voice. The song. Olette's info.

I'm so screwed.

No. It can't be him. It can't be this famous 'Axel' guy that I was with last night. It can't be.

_"We're so lucky to have you joining us, seeing as you have a concert here in just THREE DAYS TIME! Whoa, I'll be right up front at that concert!"_

_"Heh, well I'll be glad to have you there."_

_"So, tell us about the last few days," _The Dj's voice became a bit softer. "_How have you been after the Break-up, I know the world was pretty shocked too."_

_"Well, can you keep a secret?"_

I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick.

"_Ooh, Axel has a secret for us folks. Sure we can keep your secret..."_

There was a short pause, and Olette just noticed the fact that I was pure white and ready to hurl all over the floor.

"_I met somebody..."_

Olette forgot all about her favorite ...Celebrities... Interview and came to my side, placing a small worried hand on my forehead, I blacked out slightly.

"_Whoa whoa whoa! Tell us some details!"_

_"I kind of hope they're listening right now, because they helped me when I needed it the most, and I owe them big time. I lost them this morning though... I really want to see them again, and I'm a bit scared I won't be able to find them." _

The Dj 'Awww'd' and I was figuring out how quickly I'd be able to dash to the door so I could throw up in the hallway.

"_So, Diner Guy, if you're out there, and you're listening, I don't care if you want me to forget about you. I'm never giving up. Because, simply, I've fallen for you. And I'm falling even more in love with you every moment."_

Shit... I'm having... A panic... Attack.

I gripped the desk, my knuckles going white. My friends all stood round me frantically waving their arms not knowing what to do with me. I think they were deciding on whether to take me out of the class or not. I couldn't really hear them.

_"I uh, told you I wrote a song about you this morning, and I've got a guitar with me here in the studio. This is only the acoustic version, but I hope it gives you the message I've wanted to tell you, Diner Guy."_

There was another pause, I'm guessing the Dj shocked into silence. A-Axel cleared his throat... Axel? His name sounds so strange to me. He's been this nameless 'guy' to me and to put a name to his face is so weird...

He strummed the guitar, and started singing. I couldn't focus. I couldn't even listen really. I knew it was there, the evidence _burning _in front of my face. But... He-he really can't be.

_"Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you _

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_Forgetting all I'm lacking _

_Completely incomplete _

_I'll take your invitation _

_You take all of me now... _

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go _

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you"_

I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here _right now._

_"There's nothing else to lose _

_There's nothing else to find _

_There's nothing in the world _

_That can change my mind _

_There is nothing else _

_There is nothing else _

_There is nothing else..._

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you... _

_I'm falling even more in love with you!_

_Letting go of all I've held onto!_

_I'm standing here until you make me move!_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you! _

_I'm living for the only thing I know!_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go! _

_And I don't know what I'm diving into!_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you!_

_Just hanging by a moment!_

_Hanging by a moment!_

_Hanging by a moment here with you..."_

I ran out of the room as fast as my legs could take me. All I could see where blurs of white, which I was pretty sure was the floor and the ceiling blending together. I managed to get to the bathroom, my legs gave way and I slid down the door. I brought my legs up to my body, and hugged my knees, laying my head in my lap.

I needed to calm down.

I had to calm down.

I think I ran so fast that my friends don't know where I've gone, which is a comforting thought... But right now I'm not focused on my friends. I need to get some things clear.

His name is Axel. He is famous. I saved him from suicide. He's on a mission to find me. I have feelings for him.

But I still can't believe it's him! That guy on the radio _can't _be him.

I picked my self up from the floor, feeling a bit dizzy. I washed some water over my face from the sink, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked wild. Pale. Red. Crazy.

Only one way to figure all this shit out.

I flipped open my phone and went to the message page.

82 New Messages From Axel Martinez 3

...

I closed my eyes. And all of it came out at once.

_"_**SON OF A BITCH!**_"_

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

Yay! Next chapter done! Ooh, so Axel's famous, and Roxas's has a spaz attack. :D So... What do yah think!? I'd love to know! Please fav/follow and review! Thanks guys! You're awesome!

-ihasakeyblade123

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X


	3. Gonna Kill Him

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

Yay! New chap! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Luv u guys! Sorry I've been missing for a while :D I'm trying to update as soon as I can! The internets really bad, but I'm still writing! Don't worry!

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

**X-x-Love Me-x-X**

**Chapter Three: Gonna Kill Him**

I was in the bathroom for around five minutes before my friends found me... I was slightly embarrassed at my mental breakdown, but luckily Hayner and Pence were there to pick me up off the floor because Olette didn't want to go into the boys bathroom.

So... This morning I kind of snogged a famous guy.

Twice.

Brilliant.

How did this happen though? This is insane! This kind of thing only happens in teenagers dreams and bad TV shows. It's not supposed to happen to me! I'm normal! I'm just a normal guy!

What the hell is going on!?

So this... Axel Martinez is famous. That's going to take some getting used to. But it doesn't even matter anymore because I told him I didn't want anything to do with him. He'll forget about me.

Right?

Just because he's famous doesn't mean I all of a sudden want him. Plus he'll probably shift towns soon so I won't have to see him!

I managed to last the whole English lesson without another episode, which I think made my friends happier. But the rest of the day was one big blur. I think I remember eating lunch at one stage, and also running a few laps in P.E, but that's it. I turned my phone on when the bell rang ending the day, and I have to say THAT was a MASSIVE mistake.

Messages: 334

Missed calls: 128

And my phone started buzzing for a call straight away. Do I take it? 'Axel Martinez' is the name glowing on my screen... I really want to, but I feel like I can't talk to him to prove to myself I like him for the non-famous guy that I met this morning.

THIS IS SO HARD.

As I walked down the street heading home I accepted the call.

"Look you've got to stop calling me." That came out more harsher than I had planned.

"I can't. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Well I can't do this." I kicked a pebble and watched it roll into the gutter, wishing I was home and in bed.

"I don't care... We both felt something this morning that I'll never ever forget. I'm going to search for you until I find yo-"

"I found out okay." I breathed into the phone, maybe this will be the thing that will make him leave me alone.

His voice was hesitant at first, as if he was trying to deny it. "F-found out what?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You were on the radio today." I decided that I wanted to sit down, and I walked into a nearby children's park. I found a pretty comfy looking swing and sat, man I'm tired!

"I thought you didn't listen to the radio..." There was a dull buzzing noise in the background, I think he's in a car or something. His voice was quiet, like a puppy being told off.

"I don't, but we had this essay thing today and we have to do it on a famous singer. We turned the radio on and thought we'd pick the first person that came up. You won." My voice seemed to drone at the end, and I rested my head against the cool chain of the swing, closing my eyes. Axel sighed loudly on the other end.

"I really didn't want you to find out that way..."

"But you were clearly addressing me." I think I could fall asleep right here. I could hear children running and playing around the park, it was quite nice just sitting here.

"I know but I-" He trailed off, and his next sentence took me off guard.

"-I love you and I'm coming to find you."

Well, that woke me up. I sat bolt upright on the swing in fright.

"What!?"

"I said it. I can't get you off my mind. Right now I'm driving around trying to find you." Crap. Crap. Crap. "I'm asking everyone if they know a guy with blonde spiky hair, light blue eyes and with a Dad that works on old cars." Crap. Crap. Crap. "I've asked about a hundred people and they all told me that they know someone like that that goes to North Clarkson high. I'm going to that school tomorrow."

"_Fuck_..." I whispered but it really didn't escape his notice.

"I'm not going anywhere either, so why don't we just meet up now so I don't have to go on this wild goose chase? We could schedule a little interview for that essay, how about that?" He laughed a bit and I really couldn't deal with the laughter. This was not a laughing matter.

I now have a really hot famous stalker.

That doesn't sound as bad as it actually is.

"No..."

"That's a shame, don't worry, I'll find you in a couple minutes, I'm about to drive around on the back of a truck singing a song to find you. See you soon..." It was him that cut off the conversation this time, and I almost had a heart attack when I heard his voice on a loud speaker, and it sounded like it was only a block away.

Crap. Shit. Dammit. HIDE!

"**_Diner-Guy, I know you're out there somewhere! Here I come!" _**His laughter filled the neighborhood, and much to my annoyance, he started singing. For gods sake.

_'Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_He had some trouble with himself_

_He was always there to help him_

_He always belonged to someone else..._'

I hated the way his voice was so sweet and passionate.

I'm gonna kill him.

I ducked behind the parks hedge fence, my eyes peering over the green. Yep, there he was, in all his perfectness, riding on the back of a truck with a microphone. I can't let him see me! I'm getting such a freaking adrenaline rush. I can feel my heart pounding and I know if he finds me I won't be able to get away.

'_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more..._'

The truck was going really slow, and I felt as if _he knew _I was right here. He was so close... I could see the green in his eyes... It was so weird seeing him singing like this with so much confidence...

I have to try really hard right now not to zone out, have to focus on not getting caught.

'_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the guy with the broken smile_

_Ask him if he wants to stay awhile_,'

Oh god he's so lovely. But I can't. I can't. I can't. Think about Seifer. Think about what he did to me yesterday. How I got my heart broken.

'_And he will be loved_

_He will be loved..._'

Dammit he's _really _close now, like practically just on the other side of the hedge. And to top it off there's a crowd gathering.

'_Tap on my window knock on my door,_

_I want to make you feel beautiful..._

_I know I tend to get so insecure,_

_It doesn't matter anymore!_'

Don't swoon. Don't swoon.

Gah! His voice is so beautiful! I start to grip the hedge a bit, and unconsciously I'm starting to stand up... There's so many people screaming and crowding around it's getting harder to see from down low...

'_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want! Yeah_!'

I start following the truck along the bush line, ducking every once and a while when he turns his head around. I think Axel's looking around all the people to find me... Or at least, that's what I wish he was doing...

'_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the guy with the broken smile_

_Ask him if he wants to stay awhile_

_And he will be loved_

_And he will be loved_

_And he will be loved_

_And he will be loved..._'

"Roxas?" FUCK! I just completely jumped out of my skin. It's Olette, and she's now tugging me up from my hiding place. My head snaps up to look at Axel and see if he noticed Olette's exclamation of my name over the noise.

He fucking did.

His head whips round, and now I'm looking at acid green.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"What are you doing behind the bush..?" She asks, going on her tip-toes to look at Axel who's still singing. But now he's looking right at me.

'_I know where you hide..._

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls..._'

I didn't answer Olette, so she kept talking. "He's so dreamy isn't he! It's Axel Martinez, he must be looking for that guy from this morning... I can't believe he's gay! I never would have even thought! Hey, Rox? You alright? You're looking a bit pale again... And is... Is Axel looking at us! Oh my gosh!" She starts waving her arms about and cheering the singing, but I feel like I'm glued to the spot.

Axel's eyes are gleaming at me as if to say 'I told you I'd find you you rat-bag...'

'_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful..._'

He just pointed at me.

I have to get the fuck out of here. People are looking at me.

And I think he's about to get off the truck.

_'I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the guy with the broken smile_

_Ask him if he wants to stay awhile_

_And he will be loved'_

Getting ready to sprint away in 3...

_'And he will be loved,_'

2...

'And he will be loved,'

1...

'And he will be loved...'

0...

He's off the truck, and something in my mind snaps.

I instantly toss my bag at Olette, and shout a hurried: "G-Give this to me tomorrow! I've got to go!" And I'm gone before she can even say anything.

_'Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_'

Run. Run. Run.

_'I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,'_

I tear through the park and exit by squeezing between a broken bit in the fence, I can still hear his last line clearly.

'_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye.._.'

The crowd cheers wildly, and I feel this sinking feeling when I hear people shouting "AXEL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Because he is so totally after me. And considering how long his legs are I have a really shit chance of getting away.

I run down an alley, cross the street not really looking for cars which isn't good. I leap over a couple of residential fences, go throw some back yards, and finally I can see my house in sight.

Bare in mind I'm not really thinking that I'm leading him to my house right now.

I can hear foot steps behind me, and I try not to panic. _I'm almost home. I'm almost home._

I'm on my front lawn. Almost at the door step- and oh, hello ground.

I just got freaking tackled to the ground.

I have nothing to say at this point besides I now have a guy straddling my waist that is kind of crushing me under his weight. It's none other than the red-head-singing-sensation, and I'm slightly surprised to see that no one's followed him. His nose is touching mine, and all I can to is breathe heavily from adrenaline and lack of air from running.

"I told you you'd be seeing me in a minute..." He smiled cheekily, playing with a strand of my hair. I had to stop myself from leaning into his touch, I just looked up into his eyes with the most pissed off look I could muster.

"Get off me!" I snapped, shoving his chest and making him roll onto the grass. I got up in a huff, went to my front door with him tailing me. I unlocked the door and stepped in. Axel was about to follow me in but I blocked the entrance.

"What are you doing?" I asked sweetly, but he just smiled and leant against the wooden frame.

"I'm coming in for that interview..." He flashed his teeth at me, but unfortunately I smashed the door in his face.

My bad.

I could hear a string of curse words from outside the door, and he started knocking on it. "R-Roxas, let me in!"

He fucking knows my name now.

"No... I don't think so..." I called and he cursed a few more times.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you let me in!"

"What do you want!?" Really, what is it that he wants?!

"YOU!" He yelled in annoyance, and I was taken aback for not the first time today. "All I want is _you! _To see you! To talk to you! _Anything!_ _Please!"_

And there he goes making me feel like the most awful person on the planet.

I unhappily unlatched the door to see his nose slightly red from the door meeting it, and his eyes slightly sad.

"Can I please... _Please_ come in..?" He sighed, and I stepped back allowing him to walk past me. I don't think he was expecting such easy access...

I shut the door, and he immediately hugs me to his chest, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. "I don't want to be away from you..." He nuzzles into my neck like he did at the diner this morning, and I can't help but sink into him.

This freaking guy will be the death of me.

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

Hey! Hope you liked the chap! See you guys next time! Pretty please review/fave/follow! Love yah!

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X


	4. Happiness Is Difficult

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

Hello! I'm back again with my seriously annoying internet! But not to fear! I'm back up and fighting! Hope you enjoy this chap :D and thanks to everyone that's favorited/followed and reviewed! Love you guys! I seriously grin like a loon when I read a review :DDDD hehe

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

**Xx-Love Me-xX**

**_Chapter 4: Happiness is Difficult_**

"So you ah, wanted to talk to me?"

I have to say, things got slightly awkward on my part after the hug. I think it's just because I went _very _red and if I'm kind of sure that he could hear my heart thudding under my skin. Which wasn't a good thing.

I couldn't stay mad at him, and this made me mad at myself for having the stubbornness of a doormat.

He linked his hand through mine and we walked into my living room. When did Dad say he was getting back? I think if he saw Axel here he'd kick him out straight away... The problem with having a Father that everyone knew meant that he knew all the gossip too, he heard about the whole 'Seifer' thing the afternoon it happened...

"Of course I wanted to talk to you, I have so many questions!" He pulled me onto the couch, and we sat _really close, _if anyone walked in they'd assume we were lovers.

Which we_ aren't._

_"_Like what..." I asked, my voice probably lower than it should have been.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Everything. Everything about you!" He smiled with eagerness and my stomach churned. He really didn't want OR need to know everything about my past.

"That might take a while,"

"-I have all night."

"But I don't." I said sitting up causing him to give me puppy-dog eyes. "My Dad's going to be home later tonigh-" I was cut off by our home phone ringing, it's beeping filling the whole house. My eye twitched, and I reached across Axel to grab the ringing pain off the table next to the couch. I mentally cursed it for not being mobile, so I was stuck on top of the Superstar, and I could feel a slight breeze and knew my t-shirt was riding up slightly which was not going to end well.

"Hello, Roxas speaking," I said with as much politeness I could summon in my current situation. I could see Axel grinning in my peripheral vision, he must know I'm trying not to sound pissed off. Bastard.

"Roxas? I've got your bag at my place, but that's not what I rang about. Why did Axel Martinez chase you this Afternoon and why have you been acting weird all day!?"

Olette was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. Especially because the person she just rang about had discovered my unclothed skin on my stomach and was tickling it with his fingers. I threw my hand back and hit him on the shoulder and shot him a look that said: '_you keep doing that I'll bite your hand off.' _which he promptly ignored, and decided that little bit of skin wasn't enough and I felt my T-shirt be pulled up to my neck. The jerk even had the cockiness to try and pull it off completely, and started tugging it over my head. I was not about to put up the white flag, and he was not victorious.

Oh wait. Olette. Yes, I'm on the phone.

"U-Um-" I shot another glare at Axel. Ignored once again. "-I-I have no idea, did he follow me? I had no idea!" _IS THAT HIS TONGUE ON MY HIPS!? OH HELL NO! _"I j-just forgot that I had a-um thing I had to do at home." My hand found his fast and I shoved him back.

"Really? What did you have to do?" She asked, and I could hear her foot tapping through the phone, her impatient nature showing. She knew I was lying.

"I, ah, had to clean the house for my Dad, he wan't it nice for when he got home later." Yes! Good work Roxas!

"You're Dad has never wanted the house 'clean'. Ever." Crap. And on top of that shut down, Axel had decided that sliding his fingers along my back and over my chest was okay.

It wasn't okay.

I grabbed one of his hands and trapped it on my stomach, in hindsight this wasn't a good idea because 1. He still had a free hand and 2. He might think I'd done that because I was enjoying what he was doing.

But I wasn't.

I... Wasn't.

His hand is slipping into the back of my pants my pants. This is now _really not okay. _I squeaked and that made Olette get worried and more pissed at me. "Roxas, I'm coming over there _right now. _There's nothing you can do to stop m-"

"NO DON'T!" I sprang over Axel and ended up sitting cross-legged in the free space next to the phone. I could feel a bit of sweat on my forehead, and it WAS NOT on the count of the red head next to me. I didn't realize he'd be like this...

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." I could hear her rustling around, and the familiar sound of car keys jingled in my ear. I was now in panic mode.

An arm wrapped around my waist, and a moist pair of lips brushed against the nape of my neck. My breathing hitched as Axel started sucking on a sensitive spot, and that inquisitive hand of his disappeared down the front of my pants without even undoing the button or zip. I felt his hand ghost over a piece of me that was getting _very worked up_ and thats when my white flag appeared in my mind.

"_Oh_..." I moaned low in my throat, and was pleased when the hand went faster and the lips more harsh on my neck.

"R-Roxas? Are you okay?" All the anger was gone from Olette's voice.

I.

Just moaned.

In (Slight) Pleasure.

At.

My.

Best.

Friend.

_Fuck_.

My eyes snapped open, I hadn't even noticed I'd closed them. "O-Olette, do y-you want the truth? _Nghh-_"

I felt so stupid but I really couldn't stop myself. It felt really good. Like, it would never stop, like I'd feel amazing the rest of my life all because of this guy with his hands down my pants. Wow, even that sounded silly in my head.

"Yes Roxas. The truth..." Olette sighed, and I bit my lip, not sure where I was going with this. Axel pulled me backwards onto his lap and started grinding himself against my posterior, making me blush wildly and bite my lip harder.

"_A-hh-_I-I'm n-not alone at t-the moment!_"_

_"_No you're not... _Are you Roxy..." _And thank you Axel for putting your two-cents into this.

"Who's there Roxas?" Olette's a bit worried now.

"Y-you can't t-tell anyone..." This whole 'talking' thing is not going well for me.

"I promise. Just are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine _ahh-_ j-just don't w-worry..." His grinding was stronger against me, and I could feel his arousal hard through his jeans. Seems like he is enjoying this as much as I am (I'M NOT ENJOYING THIS).

"Roxas, I'm getting tired of this just tell me who you're with so I don't have to listen to you having sex."

All I could think about was the hand rubbing me to ecstasy, and the fact that this had just gotten really awkward.

"Tell me it's not Seifer..."

I felt a sharp pang in my heart and I instantly tensed up. I didn't know what to say, things got dreary and grey all of a sudden and I couldn't think properly. Axel noticed my change in character and took his hand out of my pants. He pulled me against his chest, taking interest in a piece of my hair.

"Its not h-_him_..." My voice cracked and I suddenly felt really sick. But it was the kind of sick that you didn't think it would go away.

"Oh Rox, I'm sorry..." She muttered, and I couldn't let her hear my pain, knowing Olette she'd probably start crying. But he had been such a dick to me... And I had... Loved him a lot. It sucks so much and now I've been dumped on my ass after losing my virginity to him.

When that thought crossed my mind I felt my first tear I had shed since my Mum died slide down my cheek.

"_I've got to... Go... Olette_," she heard it that time. The crying I mean. She had been with me the last time I cried so many years ago. She knew this was a big deal. I think Olette had been waiting for this all day, she had been so tentative around me at school... Thinking it was all going to come out... And now...

It was.

The tears flowed freely, and the phone slipped from my grip and landed softly on the couch. I just sort of... Sat there in shock.

Why did my life have to be so bad?

_Why did no one love me!?_

_Why couldn't anyone love me..._

"_Roxas_..." Axel whispered softly in my ear, and I sank into him, burying my face in the front of his shirt. Our lust was forgotten, and I felt safer than I had ever felt before with his arms secured around me and his voice gently comforting me. "Roxas it'll be alright..." He cooed, but why did I feel like it wasn't? I felt empty. Like I couldn't be happy again. Abd that feeling... Was the worst thing in the World.

"_I-It won't ever get better! It n-never does_!" I whimpered, realizing that since the day my Mum passed away I haven't _truly _been happy. Well, I was happy when I was with Seifer because being with him gave me something to concentrate on, but now I have nothing. Nothing to love. Nothing to think about.

Nothing.

"Shhh Roxy, I'm here, it's okay..."

"_It's not! W-why do people t-treat me like this!?"_ I realize I'm a bit hysterical... But I have the right to be.

_'Let it go,_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know_

_The hardest part is over...'_

He's singing to me... He's singing to me...

_'Let it in,_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels...'_

I don't look up from his shirt, but feeling his thumb run over my shoulder comfortingly is enough to know he's there.

The only one around to make me feel better.

He cares.

_'Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain'_

I sniffle a bit, but the tears are mostly gone by now, and he places a little kiss on the top of my head before continuing.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I know it was sometime during the rest of the sweet lullaby song. I think maybe I was just so exhausted from not having any sleep last night or during today, and it felt good knowing I could sleep and Axel would stay there with me...

I could hear the song in my dreams, and it helped me relax.

_'Let it slide,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And i don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end,_

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

_All of my regret_

_Will wash away some how_

_But i can not forget_

_The way i feel right now_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours, still remain,_

_Still remain_

_These little wonders_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain...'_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"Who the hell are _you!?"_

"Sorry Sir, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Axel, I was with your son this morning-"

"What do you mean _this morning?"_

"H-He didn't tell you?"

"TELL ME WHAT!?"

I stirred in my sleep, rolling over I cracked my eye open to see Axel standing in the door way of my now-dark room. My Dad's here too, and he's looking at Axel like he's some kind of filthy dog that crawled into our house. The red head's got his hands up in surrender, and I feel like I have to do something before my Dad goes all crazy.

"_Dad._.." I say groggily, and I try to stand without realizing that my head feels like it's been hit with a dump truck. I see a flash of white in my vision, and before I can hit the floor Axel's got a hold of me, cradling my throbbing head in his chest.

"_W-What's going on_?" Man, my voice sounds weird...

"Rox, it's alright, you can go back to bed..." Axel strokes my head lightly, and carries me back over and sets me down on my mattress, pulling the blankets over me and kisses my forehead.

"What the hell is going on?"

_"_We should discus this outside," Axel whispers, before exiting the room and quietly shutting the door. I don't quite fall asleep again, and I can tell they're downstairs... And that they're shouting.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? MAKING HIM CRY LIKE THAT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT'S BEEN? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN WORKING TOWARDS MAKING HIM HAPPY!?"

"LOOK! IT WASN'T ME IT WAS SOMEONE HE WAS TALKING TO ON THE PHONE! I'M _SORRY ALRIGHT!"_

"I WANT YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I'M IN _LOVE_ WITH HIM I CAN'T JUST LEAVE!"

All goes quiet, and because of my sleepiness I don't take in Axel's words. I eventually fall asleep again since there's nothing to listen to, and only wake again when I hear my door open.

Something slides into my bed next to me, and pulls me close. I instantly wrap my arms around said person, feeling safe again. Axel smells really good, I don't think I could ever forget his scent. I feel bad because I only met him this morning... But I've got a sort of selfish hold on him and I don't know if I could stand not being around him ever...

But I might just be saying that because of the situation we're in, things will change tomorrow, I know I'm just feeling vulnerable... Sad... Depressed... Fragile... Take your pick.

"_Axel... Why are you doing this..." _I whisper against his neck, and I feel his thumb rub over my shoulder again.

"I love you Rox..._"_

I shift myself until my face is just inches from his, and even in the dark I can see his green eyes glittering.

"_I love you too_," My voice is barely audible, but he hears me loud and clear. I lean forward and press my lips to his. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it's enough for my heart to race uncontrollably and my skin to heat up.

I pulled back, cuddling into Axel's side and letting him hug me against him. We slept like that together that night... But there was one thing on my mind that I lost some sleep over...

Why had I lied to him about such a big thing?

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

MYYYYY FFEEEEELLLSSS! Why would I do this to myself? Whelp, it's only gonna get worse :'l

Hope you liked this chapter! And I don't own the song 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas, brilliant song though! Please review! Love you guys!

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X


	5. Listening To Rain

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! It's ihasakeyblade123 back again for another chapter! I hope you're liking this story so far! I was a little worried about the writing style before I got into it, but I think it's going okay :D Thanks to everyone that reviewed in the last chapter! And also to everyone that followed/favorited! You guys ROCK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Xx-Love Me-xX**

**Chapter 5: Listening To Rain**

I can't say I've ever woken up in someones arms before.

It was nice, warm, comfortable and I didn't want to leave. But I did. As soon as I woke up, saw who I was with, saw who was in the bed next to me, I sort of panicked.

Then I remembered what I'd said last night.

_How could I be so stupid? Honestly?_ I told him I love him. And Axel... I have a feeling thats all he wants is love. Now he'll never leave me alone and I'll end up getting hurt again. I just have to leave.

So, stumbling around blindly in my room at 6am, I manage to find some wearable clothes and my wallet. What day was it today? Damned if I can remember. Oh well, even if it was a school day, I'll just skip, no one would miss me.

'_Creakk' _

_Shit! _

I forgot about that floor board! Crap! I tense in place with my hand over my door handle as I hear Axel shift in bed. He rolls over, and I hear him mumble something quietly. I wait for a minute, and finally decide to turn the door handle.

"_R-Roxas, l-love..."_

I am going to hell.

I walk back over to the bed and take my shoes off. I hop in, pulling the duvet over both of us. Axel makes this little 'contented sigh' noise, instantly wrapping his arms around me.

Do you know what worries me the most?

I don't want to leave...

I shut my eyes, and let his body warm mine up. He's quite cute when he's sleepy, so just this once I'll let him nuzzle into my neck. But only _this once._

I eventually fell back asleep, because it was seriously impossible not to with my all-nighter the day before and my emotion strains.

There was a soft knock on the door, I tilted my head back and saw my Dad's figure in the hallway.

"Roxas, you have school today, you two should wake up soon..." His voice is very quiet, just like he is every other day... Do I hear a hint of sadness? Or is it... Hmm... I don't know the right word. That voice someone gets when they lose an argument, like they don't want to acknowledge that the other person was right...

"Thanks Dad..." I yawned quietly, only just noticing Axel's bright green eyes watching me in the dark of my room. It's an good stare though, an affectionate one that makes me smile.

"Morning beautiful," he whispers in my ear, and I blush deeply. Nobody has ever called me that before...

"Morning... Hey, sorry about last night..." I sit up, remembering my crying episode and feeling embarrassed as heck.

"Hey, it was fine, everyones aloud to cry..." He pulls me onto his lap, and I feel warm and safe again. He places a few sweet kisses on my neck, and I close my eyes feeling his hot breath on my skin.

"I-I should probably get to school..." I sigh, going to stand up. But my wrists are locked in place on the mattress.

"Nope." I hear a cheeky laugh, and suddenly I'm flung down onto the bed. I laugh at the sheer amounts of sheets and pillows being chucked everywhere. Axel's almost cackling like a maniac, he's on top of me, and he's thrown the blankets back over us both. Then, without warning, with a loud 'Oof!' his body goes limp on top of mine.

"A-Axel! You're squishing me!"

"It's comfy though..." I can practically hear the pout in his voice, and only laugh a little. Wow, he did a pretty good job of making a under-the-cover-fort, wonder how often he does this...

"I know it's c-comfy but I can't breathe!" I try pushing his shoulders, but he's dead weight. I can't help smiling like an idiot, this guy...

I shake my head and start wriggling out from under him. Once I get enough space I'm free completely, and he's lying on his stomach looking at me with a grin through his hair covering his face. I move so that I'm straddling his back, and using my most husky voice possible, I breathe in his ear-

"_Don't you want me to get a good education... Axie?"_

His eyes go wide and I'm being pushed back down onto the bed. My wrists are pinned above my head, and he's in between my legs.

What. The hell. Have I done.

Plus the winds knocked out of me and it's sort of hard to talk.

"L-look Axel, I was only joking, I would quite like to attend school today, if thats alright..." I smile weakly, but his lips are already on mine. His hands are traveling up and down my thighs, my own hands running through his hair.

Dammit! I have to go right now!

I use all my strength and start pushing him back a bit. I think he thinks I'm just kissing him more fiercely. Which is not happening. But I finally get him on his back with me on top of him. I have to start thinking faster. Umm...

I spy a belt out of the corner of my eye.

I reach down off my bed and feel around for the brown belt. Yes! Got it! Without taking my lips off Axel's, I get the belt around his right hand without him noticing, and attach it to the headboard of my bed. Haha! He's stuck now! I've put the buckle round the other side so it's harder to grab. He hasn't even noticed, and using two hands I push his shoulders down and pull my lips away. We look at each other for a second, then he reaches up with his other hand to brush a piece of my hair away from my eye.

"You know... My heart flutters whenever I'm around you..." I say, I don't feel embarrassed saying it because he's all about proclaiming your love for another. (I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! He'll just... Hurt me.)

"Little bird..." He whispers softly, and my smile grows wide. I've never had a pet name before either... It's nice.

I place one small little kiss on his lips before pulling away. I move off him and watch as he tries to grab me but realizes he's chained.

"You sneaky little..." He chuckles, and I poke my tongue out at him childishly, picking up some shoes from my wardrobe.

"Well, I had this feeling I wasn't going to be able to leave any time soon, so I took matters into my own hands." He laughs even louder at this.

"You'll text me today right?"

I pause for a second, looking over his face. "Okay, sure."

"Have a good day, love you... Little bird."

I won't say it. I won't say it.

"Love you too, see you later."

DAMMIT!

I shut the door as I leave the room, and walk down the stairs into the kitchen. Dad's gone, but he left a note on the table-

_Roxas, _

_I'll be back later tonight,_

_Tell Axel I'm sorry I yelled at him, he means well._

_You can order pizza tonight, there's some cash on top of the fridge_

_Have a good day at school_

_-Cloud_

What the heck did Axel say to him? Dad has never really approved of anyone, he doesn't even like Hayner that much! I'll have to ask him about that later...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Rox, I'm sorry about the phon-"

"No, Olette it's fine. I've got something I need to tell you anyway." I grab my friend by the wrist and pull her into an empty class room.

We sat on some desks, and she looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone! I'm only telling you because I can trust you. You can't even tell Hayner or Pence..." She gave me a worried glance, thinking that what I was about to tell her was going to be something horrible.

"It's not about Seifer." I added, and she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Okay, I'm ready." She nodded.

"Well, y'know that Axel guy..."

"Axel Martinez?! Yes!" Olette started jittering about a bit... Not good.

"He kind of _was _chasing me yesterday..."

"I KNEW IT! WHY!? AXEL!"

"Shh! Shh! Olette! Someone might hear!" I try to quieten her down, her squeals might alert someone. She stops her high-pitched squeals but her eyes are so lit up I'm worried she'll do it again.

"We met the other morning, and he spent the night at my place last night." That sounded _really bad._ "-We didn't sleep TOGETHER, but like, we did kiss and stuff."

Face palm.

I quickly smacked my hand over her mouth, and was very glad I did.

I gave her a warning with my eyes, and slowly took my hand away. She breathed out, and when she thought she was calm enough she started to speak.

"So that's why you freaked out the other day, he was singing to you on the radio. And _that's _why he was looking at us on the truck yesterday, and the whole chasing thing! It makes so much sense! But the other morning... How!?"

"I saw him in the park, we got talking, went and got some food. That was all."

That was so 'not all', but I didn't want to tell Olette about the suicide thing. I think that's something Axel wouldn't want me to tell people.

"You were the one in the cafe! Roxas, this is so awesome!" She giggled, and my phone went off in my pocket.

"So, you believe me and stuff. I would of thought you would have taken some convincing..." I grab my phone and flip it open.

Axel: How's skwl? Miss u Xoxo P.S, do u think I'd suit a red bandana?

I sigh, quickly putting a reply

Roxas: I'm just talking to Olette, ur No.1 fan :O lol, I think it'd look good x

"I believe you Rox! You're not the lying type! I bet that was him you were texting just then!"

I stare at her blankly. "How did you... How did you know?"

"You're eyes changed a bit... I haven't seen you look that way in ages..."

I blinked, I sure as heck hadn't felt my eyes change... That's so weird.

"He doesn't like it when I don't text him... He gets worried. I guess I'd get worried too if he didn't text back."

"Awwh Roxas! You're so cute!"

What just happened?

"Heh... Sure."

The bell went, and Olette said something before we went our separate ways that made me feel weird.

"Rox, be careful yeah?"

What did she mean?

"K-kay..."

Then she left tossing my backpack at me, and I stood there wondering about a lot of stuff.

What should I be careful about?

Why did nobody make any sense?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

During the day Olette was bouncing around in one of the best moods ever. Pence and Hayner kept asking me what was up with her but I just shook my head saying 'I don't know'. I think she'd told them what happened yesterday on the phone, I could see they were worried about me, not wanting me to crack.

You could say I was VERY relieved when the bell went to end school for the day. I had only received like, 400 messages from Axel, and I promptly told him that if he wanted me to have any money to my name that he would stop texting me because it was costing me a fortune to text back.

I got home at around four. I had taken the long way home because well, I just wanted some time to clear my head from all the random stuff happening to me at the moment. I found a rather impressive looking truck parked outside my house, and wasn't surprised to see Axel leaning up against it.

Thank the lord he had a bandana and glasses on, the truck was enough to attract the neighbors, didn't need an 'Axel Martinez' there too.

"What's with the truck?" I asked as I approached, he just pulled me into a kiss.

"Hello there, you're mine for the night..." He kept me close, and watched my reaction.

"But... My Dad..." I said worried.

"I rang him this afternoon. He said he'd be back late anyway and it'd be safer for you to crash at mine..."

"Safer?" I questioned, and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, y'know, what if there was a robbery or something! You don't want to be home alone..."

"I guess that makes sense..." I pulled away from him, adjusting my back pack on my back. "So, your place tonight huh?"

"Yeah! I though you wouldn't want to spend the night in a skungy hotel room so I rented a small house on the edge of town!"

If it was any other person, I would have totally thought in my head:

_Serial killer. Serial killer. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna get raped._

But the way Axel was smiling at me like he was the smartest guy on the planet, I couldn't help but get in his vehicle. I really do hope this is the right decision. I did text my Dad asking about it just in case, and he range saying that what Axel had said was legit, so that's alright.

I put my phone away as we flew past loads of small shops and houses. Axel was laughing, completely on top of the World and I'd never had so much fun in years: Cranking the music up as loud as it could go, stealing kisses every time there was a red light...

"So, you think I'm gonna kill you don't you..." Axel said as we came to a halt on a particularly busy road. I blushed and looked at my knees.

"N-no..."

"Hah! I knew it! That's why you rang your Dad..."

"Shut up! Doesn't it make you feel better that I don't just leap into cars with strangers because they gave me promises of cuddles..?"

"I guess..." He replied, maneuvering the truck to take a side road. We did however end up back in that same line of traffic, but this time we were further ahead on the road. We fell into a comfortable silence, the music lower than it had been earlier. My eyes wandered around the traffic, then I made the mistake of looking fuller right.

There was my nightmare.

Seifer... He was in the car right next to us. He was looking at me, no, _watching me._ Like he was trying to work out why I was in this flash as truck and who I was with. I hadn't made eye contact with him, maybe he doesn't know that I saw him.

"Rox... You alright?" Axel asked, he'd been watching me too. He took off his sunglasses and blatantly looked around me and into the car next door.

"Why is he looking at you?" His voice was really cold, he could tell Seifer was making me upset. I shook my head, looking at the floor.

"Is that Seifer?" He pressed, a pissed edge to his voice. I nodded, and I could hear his teeth grind. I looked up, and the two of them were eyeing each other up, like a staring competition. The traffic hadn't moved yet, but I really wished it had.

"Hey Rox..." Axel said, reaching up to caress my chin, I looked him in the eyes and watched as he sent a nasty look at Seifer, then he kissed me. Like, really passionately. I felt myself melt to him and my senses heighten. I skin went all hot as we continued to make out. When Axel pulled away I turned to look at Seifer and he had his mouth wide open... Like he was...

Jealous.

My heart feel weird... I don't understand. He had hurt me so freaken much! He'd been such a shit boy friend! He slept with me then left me! What the fuck brain?! Why do I feel so weird!

Then the traffic started moving.

I didn't realize I'd been holding in a breath, so I let it out. I think I feel better... I was glad Axel had done that.

"Sorry... I got really pissed." He apologized, so I just put my hand on his knee to reassure him that it was okay. He placed his hand on top of mine, and I felt warm and fluttery again.

We got to the little house about half an hour later, and it was in the country to! It had a short driveway, and it was a small white painted house surrounded by oak trees and apple trees. It was amazing, all of it was perfect in my mind.

"I-I'ts amazing!" I spluttered, dazedly hopping out of the truck and taking in the whole area. Axel walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I hoped you'd like it..." He whispered in my ear, and all I could do was gawk at how beautiful it was.

"Do you want to go inside...?" I nodded, so he picked me up Bridal style and carried me up the stairs onto the deck, put the key in the door, opened it, and carried me inside. He didn't just stop there though, he shut the front door and carried me up the stairs.

On the second story there was only one room, a little bed room with a small balcony. It was dark by now and I could see the moon and a small little owl hooting on one of the oak tree branches. He laid me down on the bed, taking off my shirt and my jeans. He removed his clothes too, and we sat their looking at each other for a second.

"Axel..." I said after what seemed like hours.

"I know, we can just go to bed if you want."

He was so sweet... So lovely...

I don't deserve him.

"Yeah," I smiled, and we hopped into the white sheets.

"You know, I've been looking forward to this all day..." He said, snuggling into me.

"Sleeping?"

"No, snuggling. Much better verb."

It started to rain around ten o'clock, we didn't sleep. I remember waking up to the soft pitter-patter on the roof, and to see Axel watching me sleep. We stared at each other wordlessly with our hands intertwined.

No sweet nothings, but it was still sweet enough for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! I managed to get both chapters finished this time! Please follow/favorite/review and I'll love you forever! Thanks to everyone who's reading my stuff at the moment! You guys rock! Let's hope Axel and Roxas have a good chapter next time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Not Cool

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! :D I hope your enjoying this story! Man o man it feels good getting it all written down! I've been thinking about it for ages! Love you guys and hope you like this Chapter!

Were did we leave the pair last time?

Oh yeah... They were in bed sleeping...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Xx-Love Me-xX**_

**Chapter 6: Not Cool**

I've gotten pretty damn used to waking up with Axel in my bed, and I'm not quite convinced thats a good thing yet. He's really warm, and only when I realized that today was a school day did I promptly jump right out of bed and throw on my clothes.

Axel took a while to react, the red numbers on the alarm clock showing _7:22, _I was completely freaking out. He squirmed around in the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest in my absence. I pulled my socks and sneakers on and was ready to head out the door.

"R-Rox, what are you doing...?" He croaked when I started running down the stairs. My feet hitting the floor must have fully alerted him and I could hear him getting up too.

"School. I'll bus. See you later." I hurriedly said, picking an apple out of the bowl in the kitchen, grabbing my backpack and heading for the door. His hand caught my arm as it was about to turn the door handle.

Damn him for being so fast.

"Rox, I could just drive you to school. If you give me five minutes to get dressed and have br-"

"I don't have time, sorry, I'll see you later." I made the mistake of going outside then, and it was _bucketing down. _Like seriously raining cats and dogs. I ran out into the rain, leaving Axel on the porch with his arms crossed over his bare chest for warmth and calling out my name in worry.

I got soaked through to my skin when I reached the road, and thank the lord there was a bus pulled up their already that was heading back into town, it's lights showing through the cold. I immediately hopped on, shaking my hair out. I handed the driver a couple of coins, he gave me a ticket and I sat down. I put my bag on the seat next to me and rested my head against the freezing glass.

I am such a jerk.

I can't stop imagining Axel's face as I left, it was a lot like it had been the other morning. One hand reaching out to me, his face dropping to look like a child being told by it's parent that it can't have the puppy in the shop window so they cry.

Cry...

Speaking of crying, why am I doing it right now? I can feel the water streaking out of my eyes and down my face.

Whats wrong with me? Why do I just want to cry right now? I woke up with one of the most amazing guys on the planet. Shouldn't I be happy? Why do I feel as though I don't love him?

I shouldn't be crying... I shouldn't be crying.

Maybe it's because he was really sad when I left, and I completely rejected his friendly offer.

Maybe I just wanted to spend all day with him.

Maybe I don't want to go to school.

Maybe I'm just over tired.

Maybe I'm sad because of the rain.

Yeah, thats it. Let's go with that.

I couldn't see anything past the condensation on the bus windows, all I could see were house lights through the rain. The day was misty, wet and above all quite dark, the clouds having swallowed the sun completely.

I breathed out, and my breath gathered on the glass. I really had to pull myself together. I wiped my weird tears off my face and patted my hair dry with a piece of my shirt that the rain hadn't got. My phone was going crazy in my pocket, so I hesitantly pulled it out and flipped it open.

**14 New messages**

I did read them, and most of the texts went as follows:

Axel: Rox where r u? Did u gt on the bus? Are u OK? Should I pic u up l8r? Can I see u after skwl? I miss u already, plz txt me back, did I do something wrong? xx

That last part made my insides flip. Of course he did nothing wrong. He's perfect. It's me who is imperfect. I can't work out why I'm rejecting him. I keep telling myself it's because I don't want a new relationship, but who am I kidding? It's not that, all I want to do is be loved right now, and he does love me... So why can't I accept it?

Why?

I don't even understand myself sometimes...

It was a relief when I was the last one on the bus so the driver being a nice chap asked me where I needed dropping off, so he took me straight to school. I gave him a really big 'thank you' and hopped off, sprinting into the warmth of the school corridors. I hope I didn't look like I'd been crying, you know when your eyes get all puffy and stuff? Hopefully the fact that I'd been out in the rain was masking it...

I opened my phone again, and decided I owe Axel an explanation, because I was being a really shitty person right now.

Roxas: Ax I'm srry I left, you're perfect and I'll see you later xo

I flipped my phone shut even though I got a reply pretty quickly. I sighed opening my locker, feeling like this day was going slower than ever.

I met up with Olette, Pence and Hayner before the first bell went for classes. I could tell Olette was wondering where I had been yesterday afternoon, no doubt she'll probably attack me with question by first break.

That'll be fun.

It was hard to ignore my phone in my pocket in classes. I got a few sharp looks from teachers, one of them even threatening to take my phone off me so I tossed it in my bag.

We ate lunch outside funnily enough, it had stopped raining and it was hella weird but it was nothing but blue sky and wet grass. We sat under a shade thing because the benches weren't wet and I kind of just suffered in hungriness. Pence offered me some doughnut but I didn't think I could stomach it, I gave it a pass.

"Rox, are you sure you're _not _hungry? You usually eat more than we eat put together..." Pence trailed off, and Olette gave me a worried look. I think in her head she's probably blowing my non-eatingness out of order. I gave her my best '_don't worry' _look and she seemed to calm down a bit.

_Bzzzzt!_

My phone.

Axel: Txt me back. Txt me back. I'm freaking out please Roxas.

He was using my full name that's never a good sign.

_Bzzzzt!_

Axel: That's it I'm coming to your school right now.

I had a sharp intake of breath

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

"I've um, gotta go!" I half shouted at my bewildered friends before tossing my back pack on and sprinting back into the school building. I could hear feet behind me and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that it was Olette, Hayner and Pence were lazy.

But in all seriousness.

Shit fuck crap dammit!

What the hell am I going to do?

THINK ROXAS THINK!

Okay, he wouldn't have left yet, so I have a little bit of time to get him away from my school. People seriously can't find out that I'm 'with' him, that would cause too much stress in my life, because if everyone acted like Olette had when I told her I would be royally screwed.

People would hate me, and people I would have never talked to before would talk to me and I'd freak out. I like being in the shadows. It's nice in the shadows. I don't have to do anything there, I can be myself with no one watching me.

I don't want that to change.

Roxas: NO PLEASE! Please Axel you have no idea how much i don't want you do that!

I started freaking out when he didn't reply, and whilst I was running I hit _dial._

When the phone picked up I was really pissed at Axel's tone.

"Roxas! Why did you not text me? Are you alright? I'm driving there now."

I thought really hard, and made a mental note that I can't shout his name down a phone in a crowded room.

"You can't come here! Turn around and drive home."

"You didn't reply to me! I'm worried _sick _I'm coming to pick you up. Whether you want it or not. Love you. See you soon."

When the phone clicked shut I had made it to my next class. Like a robot I walked to a desk by the window, dropped my bag and sat down in the chair. Olette came in a second later gasping for air and giving me one of the most worried looks ever.

"Roxas, I don't usually... Say this... But what... The fuck?" Olette swearing was something I wasn't used to.

I kept my eyes on the board and stared blankly into space.

"He's... Coming here..." I whispered, and then it hit me and I felt really sick again. This wasn't fair. I couldn't do anything to stop it. He's going to ruin my life.

Olette opened and closed her mouth a few times, then sat down next to me in the same manner that I had.

"Well... What are you going to do?"

She also knew the problems that would arise from this situation, and I think she was scared too. I didn't exactly know how famous Axel was, but he apparently was the kind of famous where everyone knew him, and if they knew I was 'With' him then I don't know what would happen to me...

I feel so freaking sick.

I'm going to throw up.

"I... Don't know..."

"Should we deny that you know him? Make it sound like it's a competition to meet him or something? How are we going to do this..."

"There is no way TO do this Olette! I'm so _screwed!"_ I smashed my head down on the desk and kept it there, feeling a throbbing sensation in my skull. We sat in silence for ten minutes until the bell rang. All our classmates filed in the room and I kept my head down, not wanting to look at anyone.

The teacher made his way in. What class was this? Oh right, maths. My bad. I grabbed my books out and calculator, thinking that maybe this whole day will go away if I amerce myself in the world of maths. The teacher droned on for a couple of minutes. Something about... No, I actually have no idea what she was talking about.

I looked out the window into the clear blue day, and felt glad that the weather was better than this morning. I've dried out too, finally comfortable in my clothes. My eyes wandered, they seem to do that a lot. I watched a bird in the tree next to the glass for a few minutes until Olette nudged me with a pencil telling me to do the equations on the board.

Stuff my life.

I was half way through the second question when their was a sharp knock on the door. I wasn't surprised to see the Principal stroll in, because really, who else would it be. The teacher told the class to shut the hell up (well, not really), and the Principal cleared his throat.

"Excuse me class, but I have to take Mr Strife away from you this lesson, he is wanted else where." Why does the Principal look kind of giddy? This is so we-

Hold the fucking phone.

I looked outside again. Lower this time. To the car park.

_That Bastard._

Axel was there, with the same truck as yesterday. I was glad he hadn't come inside, but he was leaning against his tuck, no bandana so people could see his distinctive hair. No glasses, so people could see his distinctive eyes.

I'm am so fucking screwed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys this chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to put the rest in the next chapter! I got to 2,000 words though! :D

Love you all A LOT! And pretty please review/like/favorite!

What do you thinks going to happen to Roxas next? :D :D

*Cookies if you review!*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
